Overdose
by Julia Lutecia
Summary: Il y avait cette douleur dans sa peau, dans son corps, dans ses tripes... Et pourtant cette présence près de lui... [Patron X Hippie très léger, souffrance aigüe]


Oula oula oula... alors! Ou en étions-nous? Le Fanmade du Hippie est sortit il ya a peu et... MES FEELS CHE PLORE BEAUCOUP LE PAUVRE toussa toussa. J4ai écris ce truc à la one-again, et ej vous préviens tout de suite, je n'aime PAS DU TOUT la fin. Du tout. M'enfin, j'avais envie d'écrire, en espérant que ça me débloque pour Zone C... hahahaha ça n'a pas marché. M'ENFIN BREF. Enjoy *coeur*

* * *

><p>Nom de dieu, pourquoi avait-il si mal ? Il avait l'habitude pourtant, il en avait les capacités normalement, il pouvait tout supporter, n'importe quelle substance, n'importe quelle dose… mais là… Le Hippie s'adossa au mur du couloir… les sueurs froides étaient de plus en plus rapprochées, la fine pellicule humide qui voilait son cou le faisait frissonner… trop… il avait beaucoup trop conscience de tout ce qui l'entourait, et ça lui faisait peur… tellement peur… Tout était trop net… la boule dans son ventre, les nausées qui le prenaient et le forçaient à se plier en deux…<p>

Le monde autour de lui se mit à tourner et il se sentit doucement glisser sur le sol… le mur dans son dos lui faisait mal, alors qu'il l'effleurait à peine… il sentit tous ses os se tordre dans sa chaire, il sentait… il sentait beaucoup trop de choses, il n'avait pas l'habitude… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi… Un voile sombre passa devant ses yeux, une énième nausée… il porta sa main à ses lèvres tremblante et appuya sa tête sur la cloison. Dans ses oreilles il entendait les battements trop rapides de son cœur…

Dans le bruit assourdissant de ses ventricules hors de contrôle, il entendit un bruis de pas rapide et régulier sur sa droite et une main froide se posa sur son front brûlant. Tournant avec difficulté, il aperçu au travers de ses yeux brouillé la figure sombre du Patron, dont les traits tirés aurait été visible d'un aveugle. La main amie caressa sa joue avant que le Hippie ne sente son corps se tordre une nouvelle fois… Cette douleur qui le prenait aux tripes, qui le prenait à la tête, au cœur… Il clôt les yeux tellement fort qu'il sentit ses lunettes glisser, avant qu'un bruit qui lui paraissait assourdissant ne lui indique leur probable mort sur le sol. Quand son corps se détendit, il fut surprit de na pas sentir de nouveau le mur dans son dos… il se sentit légèrement bringuebalé, et, entrouvrant les yeux, il comprit qu'il était porté.

Le Patron tourna la tête dans sa direction tandis qu'il marchait. Et là il commença à les sentir, les bras qui maintenaient son corps contre le torse chaud du Patron, les doigts qui s'enfonçaient dans sa chaire pour contrer son poids… Le voile sombre qui obscurcissait sa vision se dissipa et il pu voir clairement la mine sombre de son ami. Il le sentit gravir les escaliers qui menaient aux chambres…

Le Hippie sentit de nouveau son corps se tordre… il enfouit sa tête dans le cou de l'homme en noir. Le bruit étouffé d'une porte poussée, ou plutôt explosée au pied, il sentit à peine son corps endolori s'enfoncer dans le matelas mou. Lorsque ses muscles le cabrèrent de nouveau, il sentit à peine les mains froides lui retirer, ou plutôt tenter de lui enlever ses vêtements…

-Gros... gros, j'ai mal…

-Chut, murmura le Patron, chut, gamin, je sais…

Pourquoi avait il prit cette seringue ? Elle était de trop, il le savait… Mais il en avait eu envie, il en avait eu besoin… Et il ne savait même plus pourquoi… Cette douleur qui s'infiltrait dans ces veines, cette chaleur…

Overdose.

Il la sentait, la mort qui s'approchait. Il était une poupée vaudoo, dans laquelle cette garce s'amusait à planter des seringues sales.

-Gros… gros, j'vais mourir.. ?

-Si tu devais mourir, tu le serais déjà depuis longtemps, gamin…

Soulevant le Hippie, le Patron fini de le dévêtir et le rallongea doucement sur le lit, maintenant sa tête avec la main, envoyant valser les draps de l'autre… il fallait faire baisser sa température… Le Hippie avait beau avoir perdu ses lunettes, ses yeux restaient clôt. Fronçant les sourcils, le Patron passa sa main sur le front brûlant du camé. Il pouvait sentir sa douleur, il pouvait l'entendre dans sa propre tête… mais à part attendre, il ne pouvait rien faire…

Le Hippie agrippa soudain sa main et, dans une nouvelle contraction musculaire, la serra à s'en blanchir les jointures. Ses os continuaient à le tourmenter… Sa tête… il… il entendait des choses dans sa tête… des voix… des mots… non… une voix… ses mots… sa voix… Il le sentait aussi près de lui, et c'était peut être le seul bon point de cette situation…

Dans la pièce sombre, le Patron serra la main de son ami. Il assistait, impuissant à ses contraction. Sa température avait baissé, l'air frais en étant certainement la cause, mais il continuait de gémir affreusement. Les yeux du Patron parcoururent le corps ecchymosé du Hippie… Il survola les nombreuses traces de piqure, les veines bleuies et en relief qui parcouraient sa peau pâle… celles des poignets, striés au cours de ses crises paranoïaques, celle de sont cou, battant à tout rompre… Lorsque le camé ouvrit les yeux en se laissant retomber sur le drap, le Patron fixa les yeux bleus, eux aussi, injectés de sang et désorientés. La main dans la sienne de décontracta à son tour et les muscles suivirent.

Le Hippie était essoufflé. Il la sentait toujours, cette douleur dans son ventre… Mais elle était plus… lointaine… il la sentait partir… enfin… elle quittait son corps petit à petit… le voile devant ses yeux se dissipait… et il sentait… il sentait la main dans la sienne, il sentait la présence de l'homme en noir, et cela l'apaisait… La Patron l'avait toujours apaisé. Il faisait peur aux autres, mais pas à lui. Tandis qu'il tentait de reprendre un souffle normal, il fixe celui qui se tenait toujours, inquiet, à ses côtés.

-Tu m'as… entendu tomber … ?

-Gémir. Tu te sens comment ?

-Je…

Il sentit la fraîcheur ambiante sur sa peau et frissonna.

-Je me sens mieux gros… je crois…

Le Patron sourit et passa une nouvelle fois sa main sur le front du Hippie. Sa température avait vraiment baissé. Il ramena rapidement le drap sur le corps presque nu qui se tenait sur le lit. Il était arrivé vite… mais ça n'avait servit à pas grand-chose au final, il n'avait rien pu faire de plus.

-Gros ?

-Mouais ?

-Merci…

-Tu devrais dormir un peu…

-Non, j'ai… j'ai juste besoin…

Le Hippie toussa.

-J'ai juste besoin de rester un peu allongé…

-Et loin d'une seringue gamin.

Le camé ferma les yeux.

-Je suis désolé, gros…

Le Patron soupira. Son ami était incorrigible. Ça arrivait à chaque fois, et à chaque il se trouvait dans la même souffrance, la même espérance de la mort libératrice. Et puis il oubliait, et il recommençait à se droguer, de plus en plus, et la boucle s'éternisait. Mais après tout, il était programmé pour ça. Et lui arrivait à son secours et le regardait souffrir, en souffrant avec lui. Toujours. D'une main, l'homme défit sa cravate, retira sa veste, défit ses chaussures et enleva ses chaussettes. Doucement, il se glissa sous le drap et prit dans ses bras le corps désormais grelottant de Hippie. Il le sentit se blottir contre lui. Le Hippie savoura la chaleur nouvelle que lui apportait le Patron et se tourna pour se fondre un peu plus contre lui. Oui, c'était comme ça à chaque fois, oui, c'était la même histoire qui se répétait sans fin.

-Dors, gamin, dors, demain sera un autre jour…

Oui… oui demain… Demain…

* * *

><p>Une petite reviews mes chatons? allez, décalins, débizous, bonne année, en espérant que Web Show soit pour vous comme pour moi: une famille.<p>

*coeur*


End file.
